Backfired
by affairofstars
Summary: Shinichi and Shiho have returned to their normal lives, with both of them attending the school. Ran is unhappy with Shinichi neglecting her and plans to win his heart back with an impractical act.
1. Chapter 1

**Backfired**

Chapter 1

"Let me introduce you to the new girl who will be joining us starting today, Shiho Miyano. You guys will have to be nice to her and make her feel comfortable," the teacher announced to the class just as Shiho made her entry into the class.

The boys wanted to cheer at first, but once Shiho stepped into the class, it shut them up. They weren't able to utter a sound. She is beautiful. They were awe-struck by her appearance that seemed out of this world. Her gray eyes made her seem distant yet it managed to catch everyone's attention. Her blonde locks

Sonoko snickered to Ran, "She thinks she is able to win the hearts of the guys in our class with the second rate looks of her, where even the beauty queen like me isn't able to."

'She looks kinda familiar, but I can't figure out whom.' Ran scrutinized at the new girl, Shiho Miyano.

As Shiho scanned the classroom to figure out a sitting position, the boys gestured to her to sit beside them. However, Shiho walked past them without sparing a glance at them. She chose a sit right at the back at a corner, by a guy with geek spectacles that are thick rimmed and lenses so thick you are unable to see the eyes of the guy. When Shiho sat down, the guy's face flushed, hard. His ears were red and he was unable to look at Shiho straight in the eyes.

As soon as the teacher wanted to start her lesson, footsteps of a person running could be heard. Shiho smirked, she knew exactly who it was, although nobody else did.

"I'm sorry I'm late for class."

Everybody's jaw dropped for the second time of the day, until a certain unpleasant, sharp voice broke the silence.

"Ran! Your husband! Kudo Shinichi!" Sonoko shrieked with excitement in her voice.

Ran gasped, she could hardly believe who she was seeing. She thought he would never come back. He has been gone for quite a while after all. It didn't seem real to her at all. She was still paralyzed at the sight of Shinichi.

After a few seconds of momentarily silence, the class burst into laughter, welcoming the detective back. They were happy to see him, after his prolonged disappearance.

Shinichi smiled and strode towards the back of the class.

Sonoko was already beaming and ready to give up her seat next to Ran to Shinichi, but Shinichi pressed her shoulder down, to indicate that she could continue sitting in that seat.

"I'm back. Ran," Shinichi reassured Ran, slightly lowering his gaze.

Ran looked up, from her seat, to examined Shinichi. She was afraid, afraid that he would be gone within a few minutes, like always.

"Are you back, for good?" she wanted to reconfirm his previous statement.

Shinichi responded with a nod.

Ran hung her head down. 'Thank god, he's back.'

Then Shinichi continued walking, towards Shiho.

Shinichi landed one of his hands on the bespectacled guy's table, which is the one sitting beside Shiho. Everyone turned to observe the ongoing scene. Shinichi sent a menacing glare to the guy, which made him shiver. The bespectacled guy immediately carried his books and stood up from his seat.

"Thank you," he snickered as he sat down.

Shinichi shuddered, he recalled that certain stare from a certain someone. It was Shiho. Shiho turned her head to send him an icy stare that sent shivers down his spine.

Ran was immensely disturbed by Shinichi's act which she could not comprehend. 'Why? Why did he choose to sit beside the new girl, Shiho?'

"You are late," Shiho reminded.

"I didn't know you were so enthusiastic about school, which made you come so early," Shinichi retorted sarcastically.

The two continued with their conversation, while looking at the board, not once facing each other, making no eye contact at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Backfired**

Chapter 2

A week ago, Shiho and Shinichi, were still Haibara Ai and Edogawa Conan. Ai had successfully tracked down the location of Black Organisation and sent it to the FBI, with the help of Conan. Since then, they were free of threats as the Black Organisation had been successfully defeated and they could return to their original lives as Ai had also found the antidote. Hakase had to leave for America for quite a while to assist in the FBI's investigation of the Black Organisation and so Ai started living in Conan's house due to Yukiko's passionate invitation.

One day, in Kudo Shinichi's house, in the living room, where Conan and Ai were

"I'll miss the kids once I return back to Kudo Shinichi."

"I'm planning to return to America," Ai in turn replied.

"Wait, what? America?"

"You heard it. There's no point in me staying here any longer."

"You are going to live in America, alone?"

"It's the same here, in Japan too, isn't it? Alone," Ai closed her Vogue magazine and lowered her head, with her bangs covering her eyes.

Then it was silence. She did not seem like she was thinking, neither did she look like she was blanking out. She was waiting, waiting for Conan, or rather Kudo Shinichi to open his mouth, for his invitation for her to continue staying in Japan. Even if Conan did requested for her to stay in Japan, she had not yet thought of what her reply would be.

'Kudo and I have got no more connection after this. There is no more Black Organisation and no more Haibara Ai. I'll be Miyano Shiho, he'll be Kudo Shinichi. Miyano Shiho and Kudo Shinichi never met. He'll return to his life, I'll return to mine. It was always unpleasant to see him and Ran together, but I never understood why. It doesn't make sense and I shouldn't be so involved with Kudo's matters.' Ai thought.

'I am able to return back to my original life, to be together with Ran. There would be no more threats, and I wouldn't need to worry anymore. Why, why am I still unhappy? Is it because Haibara said she is leaving? I don't understand.' Thoughts like these were circling Conan's head.

Then Conan turned his head to look at Ai.

Landing his hand on his shoulder, he assured her, "We're partners."

Ai looked at Conan. She was thankful for that, though she managed to hide her feelings perfectly well. It felt amazing. No, it was more than just amazing. The feeling was indescribable.

"Stay, won't you?" Conan requested.

Ai could feel her face turning a little bit hot. It was like he could read her mind.

"I'll consider," she smirked as she stood up and left for her room.

"Thank you Kudo," Ai said it faintly so that Conan would be unable to hear.

Conan slumped into the sofa. He smiled. Ai's smirk put his mind to rest, it convinced him she would stay in Japan.

'Actually, she isn't that hard to read after all.'

After two days, after Ai and Conan had bade the children goodbye, telling them they were going to America, they consumed the antidote and returned to their original bodies.

"You are going to school with me," Shinichi grinned at Shiho.

"No," Shiho retorted.

"You have never really attended a 'real' school, so you should experience it. Although it might be a bore, you'll get to enjoy it, somehow, since you are attending it with me."

"Oh yes, Ai. I mean Shiho. You should attend school with Shin-chan. You are so cute, I bet you'll be able to mesmerise all the boys in school…" Yukiko went on and on until Shiho could not take it and she politely replied with a positive response, leaving Shinichi in great delight.

Shinichi then brought Shiho out for the day to shop in the mall.

Author's note: Okay, I don't know if I should talk about the date in the mall or continue with the story in school. Give me your opinions.


	3. Chapter 3

Backfired 3

Chapter 3

Shinichi and Shiho had just returned to their bodies four days ago and Shiho reluctantly dragged herself out of Shinichi's house due to Yukiko's constant pleas.

Shinichi had dragged Shiho to the mall where Shiho is going to bug her new clothes and textbooks.

"Hey, you are actually younger than me, aren't you?" chuckled Shinichi.

Shiho sent an icy glare at Shinichi. "No, I'm 18 and you are 17."

"No, that's your age in America, it's a whole different system here, in Japan. You are actually on 17," laughed Shinichi again.

"So what?"

"It's important, I need to ensure that you will be attending the same level as I am in school so that we can compete in grades."

Shiho recalled that Shinichi's IQ is 160 and revealed a smug look on her face, which made Shinichi recall that Shiho's IQ is 200.

"Sure, we should," Shiho declared.

'Well, she is the inventor of APTX 4869.' Shinichi reminded himself.

After buying the textbooks, Shinichi suggested for a break in the cafe as Shiho had made Shinichi her slave in exchange for her day at the mall.

Shinichi put the bags of books down and turn to look at Shiho, who is only carrying one textbook, which actually managed to interest her. "I'm going to miss my status as Conan," Shinichi grumbled.

"Isn't this what you have wished for? To return back to your body?" Shiho diverted her attention from the newly bought textbook to Shinichi.

"No, that's not what I meant. I like the way I look now, but Conan is definitely always going to be a part of me."

"Hmph," laughed Shiho while looking at Shinichi. "I need to get new clothes."

"Let's go then," Shinichi grinned as he lifted up the bags of books.

"You don't mind carrying them?"

Shinichi smiled, "You care a lot for me, don't you?"

"You wished."

Shinichi called Yukiko to pick up the bags of books.

As they were waiting, "Do you want ice-cream?" Shiho said as she scanned the mall for any noticeable ice-cream stall.

'I never knew Shiho eats ice-cream. Maybe there are a lot of things I don't know about her.' thought Shinichi as he nodded.

"Flavour?"

"Vanilla."

Shiho walked towards an ice-cream stall as Shinichi went to the car park to look for Yukiko.

"Shin-chan, remember to pick some really nice clothes for Shiho," Yukiko said to Shinichi as they loaded the bags of books into her car.

"Pick us up at 5."

'My, my. I don't know if Shin-chan has a thing for Shiho. Ran has been his childhood friend for years, hmm, I wonder who will Shin-chan choose.' Yukiko lost in her thoughts.

"Mum. Hey." Shinichi bewildered at his mum's abnormality.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I have a date with your dad today so you'll have to go home yourself. Bye," Yukiko said cheerily as she sped off in her car.

"Mum? Oh well." Shinichi walked back into the mall where Shiho is waiting.

Shihichi spotted Shiho, standing by a corner, licking her chocolate cone ice-cream. 'So she has that side of her too.'

"Yours," Shiho handed Shinichi his vanilla ice-cream.

"Your ice-cream looks nicer than mine,"

"Are you afraid I'd poison yours?" Shiho glared at Shinichi with disdain.

Shinichi took a bite of Shiho's ice-cream and grinned, "Expected, it's nicer than mine."

Shiho could hardly believe what Shinichi just did and took a deep breath to calm herself down.

Shinichi extended his arm, "I'll give you a bite of mine."

"You are impossible."

Shinichi withdrew his extended arm with a shrug, but suddenly, Shiho took a bite of Shinichi's ice-cream.

"Ah, freezing."

Shinichi stared at Shiho with his eyes wide open, reluctant to believe what he just witnessed. After a few seconds of shock, Shinichi could not help but started guffawing so hard, everybody turned to look at what was going on.

"What?" Shiho, apparently oblivious to what she just did.

"Interesting, that was in indirect kiss, wasn't it?" Shinichi bent to look at Shiho's face, with intent of teasing Shiho.

"Kiss? You must be very experienced. How many times have you done this with Ran?"

"Ran? What? I never did. No." Shinichi had indeed never done that before with Ran, or to anybody else as a matter of fact. 'She's good. She's Shiho indeed, the unwavering Miyano Shiho, or Haibara Ai, my partner. There is not a time that I'll be able to win her.' He chuckled as he thought.

"Clothes. I need clothes, let's go." Shiho glared at Shinichi, although there was a tinge of satisfaction in her face as she looked at Shinichi's face.

Shinichi smiled as he followed Shiho to the boutique. Surprisingly, Shiho did not choose those fancy clothing Shinichi thought she would be interested in. Despite all those fashion magazines Shiho has read, she chose only those that are looks extremely comfortable in.

Shiho picked a few T-shirts, shorts and jeans to try on.

"You're not buying any skirts?" Shinichi asked.

"You're dying to see me in a skirt, aren't you?" Shiho raised her eyebrow. Shiho did not wait for Shinichi reply and continued saying, "While I try these on, help me pick a few formal wear." And Shiho strode into the fitting room with the clothes.

Shinichi shrugged his shoulders and smiled, "Sure…"

Shinichi walked around the shop to look for Shiho's formal wear. 'Well, she pretty much looks pretty in anything.' Shinichi picked up a few blouses that looked simple but appropriate for most occasions, and a few pants which looked neat.

He passed them to Shiho as she came out of the fitting room with one set of clothes that she had just chosen to exchange the casual wear with the formal wear Shinichi had picked.

After a few minutes, both of they went to the counter and to pay for the clothes that they had picked out.

"I'll buy them for you," Shinichi said as he took his wallet out.

"You don't have to."

"It's a present."

"You can give me a Gucci bag as a present, I won't reject that."

"You are impossible."

So Shiho paid for the clothes and Shinichi had to carry the load of clothes bought.

As they walked out of the boutique, Shiho spotted Ran.

"Hey, it's your precious," Shiho pointed.

"What!" Shinichi quickly turned his head in Ran's direction. "You're right... Hey, run!" Shinichi used one hand to carry the bags and the other to grab Shiho's wrist and started running towards Ran's opposite direction.

Where Ran and Sonoko are:

"Shinichi?" Ran gasped as she saw a figure similar to Shinichi, holding hands with another girl, running in an opposite direction. "SHINICHI!" Ran exclaimed as she ran after them.

"Wait up Ran!" Sonoko annoyed at Ran. There had been countless incidents where Ran mistook some other guy for Shinichi.

Where Shinichi and Shiho are:

"Turn this way," Shinichi said as he pulled Shiho into a corner, to lose Ran.

Shinichi slammed his back towards a wall at the corner and slightly jerked Shiho causing her to lose her balance. She fell right onto Shinichi's chest. Shinichi let go of her wrist and placed his hand on her head. Shiho was stunned and did not dare move. He waited for Ran to run past them before going out.

Shinichi saw Ran running and thus did not notice the corner that they were hiding in. He sighed a breath of relief. He looked at down, at Shiho. It was awkward. The both of them stayed in that position for about three minutes, until Shiho finally broke off the body contact.

"Trying to take advantage of me huh?" Shiho said, trying to ease the tension, though she avoided the eye contact with Shinichi.

"Let's go home," Shinichi suggested as he finally mustered up courage to look into Shiho's eyes.

Shiho nodded as they headed home.

"I'll carry some of the bags." Shiho remarked.

"It's manageable."

"If you say so," Shiho sped up and walked towards the bus stop.

In the bus:

Shiho and Shinichi chose the seat where they sat at, as Ai and Kudo when they first saw Shuichi Akai.

'This brings back memories, when I was still Ai and Kudo was still Conan. He saved me once in the bus, and this seat.' Shiho reminisced as she looked out at the night sky.

Shinichi looked at Shiho and smiled, he knows that Shiho is thinking of exactly what he is thinking.

They both nod off after a long day outside and Shiho landed her head on Shinichi's shoulder, with Shinichi's head resting on Shiho's.

**Author's note: I've finally completed it. It's the longest chapter so far, and give me your reviews. I didn't proofread because I'm really tired. Just point out to me my mistakes and I'll correct them. Also, give me suggestions for what you want to happen in school **


	4. Chapter 4

After school, in class:

"Shinichi, can we walk home together?" Ran held Shinichi's index finger tightly, with her head hung low.

Shinichi smiled and whispered gently in her ears, "Sure." He placed his hand

Ran's face turned beet red and smiled tenderly.

Shiho packed her things and stood up from her seat.

Shinichi turned his head to Shiho, "Today, I…"

Without allowing Shinichi to complete his sentence, Shiho stood up and left. Upon reaching the door, she smirked and waved without turning to face Shinichi or anybody as a matter of fact.

Ran tilted her head to a side, bewildered, wondering why Shinichi had to specially inform the new girl, Shiho about what he was going to do. She already thought of things to do with Shinichi. Ran and Sonoko were discussing about their plans for that afternoon during lessons they could not comprehend. Sometimes, their laughter would be so loud, the teacher would throw a chalk at them.

"Miyano…" Shinichi sighed. "I'm sorry Ran." He smiled and tried to free himself from Ran's grasp. As he was about to free himself to run after Shiho, Ran tightened her grip.

"I'm not going to let you go," Ran's eyes were watery and Shinichi sighed the second time, "I get it, I walk you home."

Ran shook her head, "I don't want to just go home like this. We have to celebrate your return." She touched Shinichi's face. "I have to look at you properly, or you'll run away again before I can actually see your face."

Shinichi touched Ran's hand, slowly removing her hand from his face, "I'm not going to leave your side again, and I wouldn't budge even if you pushed me away."

"AND CUT!" Sonoko snickered as she recorded the whole scene down. She ran away with the camcorder with her signature triumphant laughter.

Shinichi frowned, displeased with Sonoko's appalling action.

"I'm sorry," Ran apologized. "Let's go." Ran dragged Shinichi as they left the class, then school.

In Haido Department Store:

Shiho strolled relaxingly, looking at the beautiful ornaments hanging down the Christmas trees behind the glass panels.

'It's going to be Christmas soon. Kudo will be spending it with Ran, and I'll be…' Shiho was stunned and disgusted by her own immature thoughts. 'The great detective is my partner, I am happy for him.' The various ornaments enthralled Shiho and she stood there, staring for quite a while until someone abruptly knocked into her.

"Stand right there!" a familiar voice registered in Shiho's mind, catching her attention.

A male ran so fast and pounced on the man who knocked into Shiho. Shiho's eyes could not follow, she only managed to see a shadow speed past her.

"How dare you mess with The Great Detective of The West, Heiji Hattori!" Heiji laughed, with his strong Kansai Ben accent, as he sat on the apprehended pickpocket who had targeted Heiji.

Shiho was taken aback by the sudden and blunt incident, she chuckled. Shiho caught Heiiji's attention.

"You?" Heiji questioned.

Shiho nodded in response.

After 15 minutes, the police came and the action was over.

"Did you recognize me?" Heiji asked, as they walked to the nearest café.

"The Great Detective of The West, Heiji Hattori. How can I forget?" Shiho chuckled.

"You were Haibara Ai, and now?"

"Miyano Shiho. You have a pretty good memory, for being able to recognize me straight away."

"It's not that difficult, with your distinct and unique features."

Shiho smiled, "So, why are you in Tokyo?"

"My dad made me. I will be studying in Tokyo from today onwards, with Kudo."

"That makes us classmates then," Shiho stopped and faced Heiji.

Heiji rubbed Shiho's head, "Man, it's different seeing you as a grown lady."

"Enchanted by my beauty?" Shiho raised a brow.

"You're pretty funny."

Their conversation continued as they went into the café to get a drink.

In the café:

Ran ordered a couple drink where she could share it with Shinichi. Shinichi was hardly interested in the conversation between them and his thoughts drifted away quite a few times, only to be unnoticed by Ran. Ran talked about the period of Shinichi's disappearance, how she suspected Conan to be Shinichi and other things. Shinichi simply smiled.

Shiho and Heiji stepped into the café, still conversing. Shiho was giggling and Heiji was grinning.

Shinichi diverted his eyes and incidentally saw Shiho and Heiji.

"Hattori! Miyano!" Shinichi stood up from his seat, startling Ran a little.


	5. Chapter 5

**Backfired**

Chapter 5

In the café:

"Kudo," Shiho and Heiji said simultaneously.

"And Mouri," Heiji added.

Heiji tapped on Shiho's shoulder and to signal to walk towards Ran and Shinichi.

"Hattori, why are you in Tokyo?" Shinichi asked as Shiho and Heiji sat down at the same table.

Heiji replied, "My dad made me transfer here. I'll be studying in Teitan High School from tomorrow onwards."

Shinichi slumped into his seat and shook his head, "Oh man."

Heiji grinned.

"So where are you staying?" Ran asked.

"Kudo's house! I've already sent my luggage there."

Shinichi's face cringed with vexation as he turned to glare at Shiho, thinking 'Oi oi.'  
>(A.N: Or "Hey Hey", if you interpret it this way)<p>

"Oh great, I guess I'll be seeing you every day," Shiho smiled.

Shinichi sighed.

"Wait, why?" Ran could not understand.

Shiho turned to face Ran, "Didn't Kudo mention that I was staying at the Kudo's?"

Ran was stunned, she could not even bring herself to smile or to treat what Shiho said as a joke. 'Who is she, to Shinichi? Was she intimidating me?'

"Cool it, I wasn't trying to challenge you," Shiho diverted her gaze from Ran to signal the waitress for her order.

Ran frowned, "How did you?" 'Did she just read my mind?'

"Let's just say I've got a few tricks up my sleeves and a cup of espresso please," Shiho said as she ordered her drink.

"But I…" Ran still ultimately confused.

"Okay, Miyano, I think we understand," Heiji nudged Shiho on her arm before Ran could continue and before Shinichi managed to say anything.

Shiho shrugged as her espresso arrived. She took a few sips.

Heiji and Shinichi discussed about a few cases while Ran tried her very best to follow what they were talking about, and lagging a few times. Shiho expressed absolutely no interest in their 'detective talk' and decided to pick out a fashion magazine to browse through.

After 2 hours:

"I'm tired, let's go back," Shiho blurted out while the three were still in their midst of conversation.

"Oh, I totally forgot about the time," Ran trying to wriggle herself out of the conversation, feeling exhausted for trying to keep up with Shinichi and Heiji's pace.

"Yeah, I've got to take a look at the place I'll be staying at, right?" Heiji grinned at Shinichi.

"Right…" Shinichi groaned reluctantly.

"Shinichi, I…" Ran looked up at Shinichi, pleadingly.

"I get it, I'll walk you home," Shinichi desperately trying to disguise his annoyance. "But Heiji how are you gonna…"

Heiji grabbed Shiho by her waist and pulled her into his strong build. "I have Miyano here, don't you worry."

Shiho was surprised for an instance but managed to brush it off before anyone could notice. "See you then, Kudo, Mouri," Shiho coldly said and stood up, preparing to leave with Heiji.

'Shinichi…' Ran thought while she looked longingly at Shinichi. His gaze could not leave the back of Heiji and Shiho. She called his name a few times, in attempt to get his attention back, but Shinichi was currently absorbed in his own matters.

"Hey Shinichi!" Ran finally snapped, "Are we going, or not?"

Heiji and Shiho were finally out of sight, they walked a little too far away to be seen from where he was sitting. Shinichi sighed, "I'll walk with you some other time, okay?" Shinichi grabbed his bag and he dashed out of the café.

"Shinichi, why do you do this?" Ran cried silently under her breath. Heartbroken, her knees gave way and she fell into an awkward position. She buried her head in her knees and sobbed. 'What am I, what am I to you?'

On the way back to the Kudo's:

"Hold up!" Shinichi's voice in harmony with the birds cawing as they return back home while the sun sets.

The two ahead turned back, only to see Shinichi alone, no sight of his precious Ran.

"Where is Mouri?" Heiji nudged him, with a huge beam on his tanned face.

"I don't know. I had to catch up with you guys first. She'll understand. Right?" Shinichi flinched from the sudden question.

"She'll understand?" Shiho smirked as she raised a brow.

The three walked home with the company of the beautiful sunset.

In school the next day:

Shinichi entered the classroom with a yawn. The first thing he spotted was not Ran waving at him, but Heiji sitting in his seat, and chatting with Shiho. Shiho had always cold and aloof around him, but towards Heiji, she appears differently. He walked towards Shiho and Heiji. Shiho coughed and the two stopped talking.

Heiji smirked, "Morning Kudo."

"Are you guys hiding something from me?" Shinichi questioned, feeling a little annoyed and left out.

Before anyone of them could reply, Ran from behind, grasped Shinichi's arm.

"Mou, Shinichi. You didn't pick up my phone call yesterday," Ran looked into Shinichi's eyes.

"Yesterday? Oh, Mum, Heiji, Shiho and I were out for dinner. Mum insisted that we must celebrate Heiji and Shiho for moving in with me." Shinichi said.

"And you didn't invite me?"

Shinichi paused. "I guess… I forgot." Somehow, Shinichi did not like the atmosphere among the four of them and he disliked Ran for acting this way. Did Ran change? Or did he change, if so what caused it, or who?

Author's note: Next chapter is going to be much better, I promise.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6!

A/N: Hey guys, I know I've been on a hiatus for way too long, but look I am back! My mind is empty and I've got absolutely no idea what to write until I started writing. And I have the plot planned out. Omg, I've been diverging too much from the main plot and to be honest, I'm not even there yet. Not even my planning. Though there are some new and interesting ideas. But I'm not so sure if it sound as interesting when I pen it. This is so depressing and demoralising. In any case, thank you for your support. Without those reviews and subscriptions, I'm not so sure I'll be able to make it this far. You guys are amazing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

* * *

><p>Grouching, she shielded the sunlight from the eyes with her hands.<br>Shiho slumped back into her bed and she put up a valiant effort to adjust her eyes to her surroundings again. Greeted by the glare of the sun accompanied along with the slight drizzle, she crawled out of her comfortable sleep area and made her way sluggishly to the toilet. As she reached for the knob of the toilet door, she turned around and scanned her room. It still feels different. Maybe it is due to her height, she can see everything better and clearer now, but it may not necessarily be what she wants most.

"Haibara Ai," she pronounced the name with much hesitant.

An arduous battle to dismiss her past from her memory.

"Sherry," she broke the silence once again.

A pained expression slowly conquered her facial features as she unknowingly plunged herself back into one of her greatest fear. By past, it did mean everything.  
>Sure, the threat is gone but nothing can be for certain as far as it is concerned with the Black Organisation.<p>

A brand new life as Miyano Shiho. She took in one big gulp of air before entering the toilet.

She peered outside her room. The doors to Shinichi and Heiji's were apparently locked. Well, not everyone is Shiho to wake up diligently. And besides, she did need to do something before attending school.

Cautiously, she tiptoed across the corridor from her room, quietly closing the door behind her. Her room was situated at the far end while Shinichi's one is the one between Heiji and her room.

She opened the umbrella and took a small step towards the main gate. Every single time she exited the Kudo's household, she fear that she will never return again. The Black Organisation haunted her and will continue too. When she stayed in the professor's house, that fear became part of her. Only at times when she went on an excursion with the Junior Detective League she felt liberated. The invisible shackles chaining her were momentarily broken.

She shook her head as if it would help her eradicate her melancholy. Recently, she had been standing out a little more than before.

Exquisite spreads of fashion eyewear arranged according to brands were on display, while several other less eye-catching on the glass shelves inside the shop.

"Welcome to Spectacles Hut!" Shiho was a little taken aback by the salesperson over enthusiasm when she made her way into the shop.

Shiho merely nodded and walked up to the display shelves to further inspect the glasses. Bending a little, she scrutinised at the glasses. Some were decorated with intricate floral patterns. Letting out a snicker under her breath expressed her disdain towards the pricey spectacles with designs that would never go well with her features.

'That has got to be something to my liking,' Shiho thought and continued the tedious nuisance of getting a pair of spectacles.

"Miss! You've got beautiful eyes. Instead of these spectacles, why don't you try out our contact lenses?" the salesperson eagerly promoted.

Shiho sighed, "No, it's all right. Just fetch me your best selling pair."

"I'll be back in flash!"

The salesperson returned with a tray with about at least 10 pairs of different black framed spectacles.

"This is interesting," a skeptical smile appeared on Shiho's face.

She picked up one of the less conspicuous pair and tried it on.

"I'll have this," Shiho handed the chosen pair over to the buoyant salesperson.

"Okay, we need to get your eyes check for the lenses portion,"

"Don't bother. I've got perfect eyesight."

"Uh..."

"When's the fastest I can collect this?"

The salesperson quickly recovered and replied, "This evening!"

However the salesperson was bewildered as she still could not understand why this beautiful girl with perfect eyesight would want to conceal her eyes with such a dull looking pair of glasses. The one she picked out cannot even be considered the nerd specs. 'Ah well,' she gave up.

Shiho crossed her arms and sat down as the salesperson settled the administrative matters.

"Thank you! See you this evening!" the salesperson waved in spite of a lack of response from Shiho.

Shiho quickened her steps made her way into the school. Noise was coming from inside the school but no one was on the track and field, the canteen or the anywhere else but the classrooms. She took a look at her watch from the corner of her eye only to realise she was going to be late.

Ring! The school bang rang signalling the start of lessons.

Sighing, she started slowing down to walk in a steady pace. There was really not much point in rushing since she was late.

"I'm sorry," Shiho made her entrance into the class.

The physics teacher stopped writing on the chalkboard and stared at Shiho for a brief second before resuming with his work.

Everyone else was already seated nicely in their position. Except there was a little difference. Her seat was occupied by Mouri Ran and the only empty seat left was the single seat at the back. Without much hesitance, her feet started moving to the lonely corner.

She settled down and dug through her bag painstakingly to look for her textbook. Rummaging through her mind, she managed to grasp whatever the teacher was going through. After all, she had learnt a lot when she was a scientist back at the Black Organisation.

As soon as she looked up from her desk, she noticed two heads swivelling.

'Shinichi and Heiji. Imbeciles,' she thought. 'What are they doing?' Though she did knew they were obviously trying to look at her, but what for?

The long and tedious physics lesson finally ended after an hour. The class had to move to the lecture theatre for a mass lecture. Students were always competing to get the best seats available.

Shinichi stood up and look in Shiho's direction. Unfortunately, she was already walking with Heiji to the lecture theatre.

"Shinichi, what are you waiting for?" Ran said with a tinge of impatience lingering in her tone.

"No, it's nothing."

In the lecture theatre:

"Where did you disappear to this morning?" Heiji asked.

"Trying to escape from you," Shiho said as she played with the pen in her hand.

"Come on."

Shiho shook her head and mouthed, "Nope."

Heiji slumped into his seat and pouted. 'Where is Kudo when you need him? Oh right, he is with Mouri.'

"Hattori!" Ran waved as she dragged the reluctant detective around. "You won't mind if we sit here right," she giggled.

Heiji couldn't ask for more. Shiho sat nearest to the aisle, followed by Heiji, Shinichi and Ran.

Shinichi kept trying to peer at Shiho to no avail. 'Ugh, Heiji's big head is blocking.'


End file.
